warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlueOrca
}} Archives: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BlueOrca/archive_1 Hi Blue, i was wondering how to put the code for someone's signature on their page, I'm trying to but it just shows up as the signature, not the actual code. Thanks, [[User:Emma8362|''♫☮ɛɱɱɑ']][[User talk:Emma8362|''8362☮♫']] 20:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, that's cool 21:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) YO! epic. 17:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) HEY, YOU! ....Hai..... You archived your talk page, eh? *throws up spam and junk all over it* ^^ 23:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) D:< 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. DERP nvm :P 23:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Meep. 23:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) That's a good rhyming song. x) 23:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) THAT'S THE BEST SONG I EVER HEARD. Now lemme sing my song. AHEM! *sings in rap voice* WHEN I WAS SIXTY TWO, I GREW A MUSTACHE. IT WAS REALLY HOT AND SWEATY SO I SHAVED IT OFF. I FOUND A LEAFBLOWER AND BLEW IT AWAY. I FOUND A BARBIE DOLL, AND NAMED IT LARRY, 'CUZ IT WAS HAIRY! :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EcIiFTLLC4 Skip until like the middle... 00:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) (I know I get really spazzy -__-) HI MANG WASSUP? LOL I've been creeping the wiki the entire time I've been gone. I haven't missed a thing :P }wildheart~ 23:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) how do you make those character boxes??? DarkClaws 00:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Darkclaws I know, right? I make like two edits and everybody's all "OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE BACK HIIII" and I'm like "o.o you noticed?" haha <3 }wildheart~ 00:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) the blue box DarkClaws 00:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Darkclaws ok DarkClaws 00:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Darkclaws awesome thanks! DarkClaws 00:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Darkclaws HaRhArHaR I found chooz! xD Bloo you are EPIC! That is AWESOME! I feel so touched! *sniff* Thank you sooo much! You are so awesome, once again! I cannot emphasize that you are awesome enough! Thanks so much, you are the best eva ^_^ *dances around like fool cause is happy* 23:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, must be the wrong person. Sorry xD 23:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I know xD *heehee* 00:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah About my Charart......... Help would be great! XD ♥ Blossomshine♥ 00:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Blossomshine <3 00:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Help BlueOrca!!!! ♥ Blossomshine♥ 01:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Blossomshine ...Hee hee! Look at meh profile under links and other things! 01:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Rawr. Look here. =) 03:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm terrible at coding too, Firestar1122000 made her own so I just edited it really.. :P 05:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I knew you'd like it. You're welcome. =] 15:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) 'ello! Hello! you sound...awesome! How do you get that poll thing, on your profile? 23:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Your charart...dear god it is awesome. XD Sky- Killer of Daleks 12:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Bloo! 14:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) lol on new lavastorm catRedpickachu 17:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu Hey! ^.^ I just wanted to say, I really love your Lavastorm charart! SleepingAngelThe angel is sleeping... 21:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Herp derp I really like your new charart, it took me by surprise but I really like it =) Also, I'm curious, what's with all this Bloo x Icey support char box thingy-ma-jigger I'm seeing all these whipper-snappers conjuring? =P 04:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Really? Haha nice =p And YOU made that? o.0 04:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm just...speechless...I never knew that you were as gifted and artistic as that! Just...woah woah woah. It's really, REALLY cool. Ohey on a side note I'm doing something different for my profile picture 05:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha...y'know...the thing about you being an art prodigy and all B) I'm actually doing a couple one, it's of my and User:SpottedtalonMudears's forbidden couple Raindapple and Spottedtalon (he's a meddie cat), but I'm going to try to draw my own sunset and try a different lighting style, and I think I might have some lyrics from 'Check Yes Juliet' on it ''TL;DR version: I'm being totally unoriginal and copying the Bloo x Icy picture ;D '' 05:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Holy-fried monkeys Batman! Eeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccc!!! Oh man I totally should, I should make Ivy all into the stick, or even better, if I made Ivy a leader or cave-guard and edited it to have the forever alone face. Oh my gosh I'm totally doing that when I get bored of RainxSpotted. Well g'night, and if the bed bugs bite, then bite them back! 05:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) BLOO! I haz 1,000 edits like you nao :D 20:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Psh'aw, whatever. x) 22:13, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Bloo, was that you who left that wacky birthday cake on my talk page? I saw in the activity feed that you edited my talk page.... SleepingAngelThe angel is sleeping... 01:47, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' It's friggin' sweet!! Thanks! SleepingAngelThe angel is sleeping... 19:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Gracias, Bloooo. :) 14:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: While that's outrageous, and I'm ticked, I think you should tell Kitsu about this. She can deal with other websites violating our copyright. I deal with users on this site violating the coyrights of others. Those other two websites are definitly in the wrong and need to be dealt with, but there is little I can do about it personally. The one wiki site needs to be reported to central wiki, as it is blatantly violating several copyrights. 21:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) She was probably busy or didn't notice the message. You know how swamped her page gets. I've reported the forum, as has Cloudskye, and I've asked Kitsu to report the wiki to wikia central. 22:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Bloo. I saw you added a few more images to the Approved Page. Thanks for picking up the slack. I appreciate it. =) I'm a nut and forget sometimes. 00:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hello overthere.......... u dont know me but i wanted to say hi and it looks like yer pretty cool. any who hey hai wat is up and hello!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ya i am here by the way i love yer siggie but dont change mine i love my siggieStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 21:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hello! wats up and hey uuuuuummmmmmm... hi uuu i have tooo goLightningCutiepie2203 02:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) i've heard of you, you used to be on warriorcatclansrp wiki! I'm on there now.Bluedawn With Clouds like Shining eyes... 05:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) BOOTIFUL Did you make that lineart! It's beautiful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hi blueorca I am redpickachu"s sister. now it is redpickachu: I am letting her experince the wonders of warriors wiki.Redpickachu 22:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu im.... uu..... go to chat! LightningCutiepie2203 23:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Epic new charart Bloo, love the facial expression ;D! 01:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh pfft, it still looks awesome 02:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Critique Make the earpink bigger and darken the tail shading. And idk you can crit my updated pic if you want. sorry my cat is laying on my arm its hard to type 22:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) huge cake charart on rainlegs i and rainlegs both know it was you who put that huge cake on her talk page and it was awesome i loved it :) RE:1,000 Bahaha thanks. *Blows confetti* "Fun" smiles and goes crazy. I love confetti xD Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! Category:Signatures 19:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *Laughes like crazy and does teh confetti dance!* x3 Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! Category:Signatures 19:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I <3 you 19:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) BLOO! Your stripes on your chararts are epic! How do you make them? It's not like I'm asking for a secret recipe or something. (xD) 01:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Like... uh... Swiftbreeze's chararts. What program did you use? *ish a detective* :3 02:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :O 13:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol I was just wondering if you could do something for my cat. could you please give hawky a harness with attached to it? thanks, and no, I am not being a hawk for halloween.Redpickachu 17:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu FINALLY! xD 11:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Can You?????????????????? Can you make me a sheet? If you can here it is name:TunderMist rank:Medicine Cat fur:long and fluffy fur coler:shiny yellow brown paws, tail tip, and a spot on leg eyes:ice blue clan: WindClan!!! Famly if you can Mother:VilitMist Father:IceTooth Brother:BagerStripe Mate:GrayStipe(thc) Mentor:AshFoot Daturs:RavenClaw and CheryBlossm Sons:DustCloud AND LightStorm 18:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC)18:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC)~~ *facepalm* That user that you reported to Shelly....is me. My name on that forum is Mapleheart. If I'm lying, then why does her website link to my Warriors Wiki user page? Also, look at the contact information. It's all mine. =P 03:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes. That's me. I wouldn't defending some random user if I didn't know who it was. 01:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) yO!!! U heRe??? LightningCutiepie2203 14:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) D Hey! *pokepoke* How are you? Is your wrist okay? (Kinda late, but who cares?) 00:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing r u on? im bored and have notin to AND i am the only person here. ^_^ Hoshi Hoshi get spookified! 02:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait, I just saw on Nightshine's list it was your birthday on the 20th. Happy late birthday! 17:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh derp, I am so stupid. I was looking at November... >.> 17:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Lol wow. xD 18:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Re: Back Yeah, that's what I want to do. So much has changed since I was last leader, though... it's odd. 17:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) HEY. I promise I won't go crazy with power ;) or at least I'll try haha THANK YOU BLOO <3 02:46 Tue Oct 25 BOO! (rrandom...) Hai, how are you? 22:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Same. Trying to become a warrior in evil PCA. >:D 22:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing ??? 22:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I'm not even gonna ask... 22:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing xD That would be great! Thanks! Skyfern 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Skyfern is a pale brown tabby with green eyes (kinda like Skyheart) She's a warrior for now, until she moves into the nursery x3. Skyfern 16:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Long-haired Skyfern 16:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!!! She looks awesome! xD 18:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) PCA Would you mind "mentoring" me in PCA? I badly need help, and I have lots of questions x3 Thanks, 20:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Haha, you funny xP Anyways, first question, (using GIMP) whenever I bucket fill a cat, (yes it's on RBG mode) the lineart, isn't all black, some of it is gray, and white, so the bucket fill only does, some of the charart. What's the matter with it? 20:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Phffft, that didn't work than xP The blanks aren't solid, as in they are not just black, they are light gray too, so when you bucket fill, the colour goes in, except in the gray spots. P.S Your siggie timestamp is now in a box :/ 20:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. ^^ 20:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bloo I hope that works :D 20:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Heh, yesh! xD 20:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) xD Yep. 23:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Revert Edit umm well i got an email saying you reverted one of my edits to the tweak nominations page but then when i checked it out and all of the edits i made were still there..... so what happened? Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 16:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) oh sorry about my sig but i didn't put in brindleface's it was already there. I only put in Ivypool and Leafpool's kit images......Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 16:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Blue! Can you make a queen version of Skyfern for me? Thanks 11:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Image Bloo, I saw your image. I looks good, but I'm afraid I must request that the images be completely hand made or made using your own resources. The image in yours is a background emplyeed by micrsoft, right? 18:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! 18:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Woah, woah woah, epic charart you have there. And is that me?!?! As a monkey?!?! XDDDD rofl. 20:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) can you make me a charat? Moonstar she/cat brown one blue and one white and blind tabby white chest and two white paws and white stripe on forehead leader long one scar over blind eye Magicclan 123taileh 21:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC)123taileh hello! 123taileh is my friend in real life. Lol your charart. xD 01:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Sorry, but you know how it is for me. I'd prefer we avoid possible copyright problems here. 02:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey blueorca! I don't know who icestorm is but his or her name sounds awesome!123taileh 11:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC)123taileh Sorry I didn't see the part about you making the cat but tommorrow is fine. The one before this one is mine123taileh 12:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC)123taileh Just some information you can take as long as you want on my cat. :)123taileh 23:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC)123taileh Thanks, but they arn't that awesome, I mean, have you looked at yours? :) . 01:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering when you are to finish my charat. Tell me how far you are on it or if you are finished!123taileh 21:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC)123taileh That is fine. I can't wait to see it!123taileh 11:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC)123taileh Have you uplaoded my charat yet?123taileh 19:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC)123taileh Hai I just have to tell you that Lavastorm's current Charart is AMAZING! What do you use GIMP or Pixlr? Dappleheart♥ 01:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was in Disney World this weekend so I didn't get to check ny messages and you do not need to change anything on my charat it looks great!123taileh 22:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC)123taileh Did you do that background on the charrie? I love it! What's new with you? 21:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing ?????? Can you make me a sheet? If you can here it is name:TunderMist rank:Medicine Cat fur:long and fluffy fur coler:shiny yellow brown paws, tail tip, and a spot on leg eyes:ice blue clan: WindClan!!! Famly if you can Mother:VilitMist Father:IceTooth Brother:BagerStripe Mate:Ravenpaw Mentor:AshFoot Dauters:RavenClaw and CheryBlossm Sons:DustCloud AND LightStorm Goldenkit88 00:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) MY LOVE. YOUR BIRTHDAY IS IN FOUR DAYS. 8D 21:34, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks. Is paint.NET is it a website or a something you need to download? I'm looking how to make better chararts for my wikia :/ Dappleheart♥ 01:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Go for it. After all, we're supposed to make the images match the best we can, and since you're the one who made the current image, I don't see who would have a problem with it. 02:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about this but can you take away the white stripe on my cats forehead.123taileh 00:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC)123taileh thanks!123taileh 13:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC)123taileh Oi You freaking showoff... >.>;;; Btw, your charart looks smexy. *steals* 06:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you put my cat on my user page?123taileh 15:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC)123taileh You go on guardians of ga'hoole wiki! I love guardians of ga'hoole!123taileh 15:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC)123taileh I love the cats that you made for others! 16:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 Winner! Congrats on winning the first half of PCA's charart contest! Go here for part two! 04:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Random You need to make a section in the tutorial. Do a tabby like you did Stripes. I love that image. Its beautiful. Please do. It would make me happy. 02:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I love it it's beautiful. Ill add it to the tutorial. 00:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Psssh Well, we used to talk about every day, and it's been several weeks (I think) since we've chatted. The first one, I imagine you're practicing a mottled cat? If so, it looks very good, but the mottles need to be smaller and more sharp in their apperance. Also youforgothteearpinkhurp. :3 Second one: it's very good. Is it supposed to be a tabby though? Because if so, the front stripes look good, but the ones on the haunch are thick and unrealistic. Blur the earpink and some of the stripes that are unblurred/very little blurred. Third: Blur the top of the chest shading a little more, otherwise it's pretty much perfect. And I haven't had much time to do chararts, sorry :C 03:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) That's okay and np! 04:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hate being the bearer of bad news... Hey Bloo. I really hate to ask this, but is the Gorsepaw apprentice you reserved Morningflower's kit? We're only doing the apprentices on the list under the needing art page, and I think Gorsepaw already had an apprentice image. I'm sorry, it's just that if we did all the apprentices right now, it's be such mad chaos you have no idea. Again, I'm sorry :C 00:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Rosetail Hello.. Sorry, just a quick question I'm here to ask you about one of your chararts, Rosetail. (Elder image) I was wondering how you got the stripes like that.. Since I'm doing her apprentice image, I want them to look the same as much as possible. ^-^ 21:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! But is there any blurring that needs to be done? 00:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Another question. (I'm familar with PAINT.net) How did you draw the stripes on Pixlr but then blur them in Paint.net? 00:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that I'm asking so many questions xD But how would you guassian blur it then? When I open it up in paint.net and I try to blur the stripes, it blurs to lineart, too. 02:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh... xD And how do you do that? (I am a fail when it comes to pixlr. >.>) 03:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) But then all I see are stripes.. Is that supposed to happen? (truly sorry that I keep on asking questions) 03:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) One more question, honest. How do I get the linart back on it? 03:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for the help! I promise I won't bombard you with questions anymore. x3 04:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 24-hour ban As you've been warned about such things in the past (in how you issue warnings to others) your combative behavior on this blog has resulted in a 1 day ban. The only reason you're not getting booted for personal attack is because I'm cutting slack on this issue due to crowdspeak and blind-sheep behavior on the parts of enough people that I'd end up having to kick 10 or so people. 21:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, dear jovial friend of mine, you are inducing the act of t''rolling, while your follow comrade, Feather, was not, therefore she beat you to it. Haha XD Thanks for stopping by! 04:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) But you have still engaged in the foul act of trolling, as you have stated, so you lose! 04:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I did so therefore it is so 04:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ...!...!...!...I'm going home D: 04:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) How about if I die? *dies* =P 04:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hey! http://wildesworld.wikia.com/wiki/Wilde%27s_World_Wiki Re: Yeah, i don't mind. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 18:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It's really good. Look, things have been going really bad lately and I just really don't have it in me :C Give me a little time and I'll give you proper crit, ok? I'm sorry :/ 02:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure, can you? 19:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 20:46, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:9,000 Lol, got to love you, Bloo! <3 23:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) YO BLOO! *rambles* DUDE! Haven't talked! 23:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC) XD Thanks for recognizing I'm not dead. :P So, wutz up?? 18:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Picture request Dear Blueorca, I am a new user. My name is Vinetail. I understand you make pictures, and I was hoping you could make one for me. Eye color: amber Pelt color: White with a green tail Rank: Deputy Clan: Riverclan Smooth fur. Thank you in advance! Re:YO Bloo, I love you. XDDDDDDDD 04:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) THAT PICTURE ON YOUR PROFILE scared the heck outta me. it's...HUGE. XD 21:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ish too epic, I'm scared of it. XD HAPPY NEW YEAR! 22:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, normally I'd just contact the web host, however this website is hosted by Webs.com. I've dealt with these guys twice before and both times I've ended up frustrated: they take my request easily enough, and I always submit a very, very detailed one with a link to all images involved, but what they do to avoid having to work is send me an email in the middle of the night, mostly around 4 AM, requesting that I submit some additional information even if I'd already done so. By the time I wake up for the day, they'll have already sent another email saying that my request for action had timed out and that my claim had been discarded. The one time I caught them in time to submit the additional info they wanted, they then immediately requested a letter signed by a lawyer by post... So, yeah. I'd say this website isn't worth it over those two images. It's just too much hassle with this crooked company. 06:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks a lot! :D But clearly you haven't looked at you're own chararts latley. ;) . 03:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Noooo, lieing is horrible. I would never. ^^ . 05:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you make lineart? Stalking you. What you need? 19:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok.I need lineart on my wiki. Want to see a example? The only one? Stalking you. What you need? 19:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ok. I only have 2 lineart finished. Want a link to them. Stalking you. What you need? 20:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ok. A friend made me 2 linearts. I need more. That is why I'm here Stalking you. What you need? 20:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Pffft Sure. Soooo great. Your green one is the fo'shizzle. Mine sucksss. :P Sky- Lather. Rinse. Obey. 02:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Blargenspaggetalnocgeth Pffft. It's lame. I will hear no arguments. THE END. (Yours is still coll though. x3) Sky- Lather. Rinse. Obey. 02:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) My gigantic butt you do. *fistpump* Sky- Lather. Rinse. Obey. 02:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Lulwhut Lol, I ish totally liek dat shiz. Sky- Lather. Rinse. Obey. 02:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC)